U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,568 discloses a fluorination catalyst containing chromium and zinc. The amount of zinc may be in the range of from about 0.5% by weight to about 25% by weight.
Australian Patent Document No. AU-A-80340/94 discloses bulk or supported catalysts based on chromium oxide (or oxides of chromium) and at least one other catalytically active metal (e.g., Mg, V, Mn, Fe, Co, Ni, or Zn), in which the major part of the oxide(s) is in the crystalline state (and when the catalyst is a bulk catalyst, its specific surface, after activation with HF, is at least 8 m2/g). The crystalline phases disclosed include Cr2O3, CrO2, NiCrO3, NiCrO4, NiCr2O4, MgCrO4, ZnCr2O4 and mixtures of these oxides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,257 discloses the catalyzed reaction of 1,1,2-trichlorotrifluoropropene with hydrogen fluoride to form 2-chloropentafluoropropene in the presence of a catalyst combination of activated anhydrous chromium(III) oxide and a divalent zinc compound.
There remains a need for catalysts that can be used for processes such as the selective fluorination and chlorofluorination of saturated and unsaturated hydrocarbons, hydrochlorocarbons, hydrochlorofluorocarbons, and chlorofluorocarbons, the fluorination of unsaturated fluorocarbons, the isomerization and disproportionation of fluorinated organic compounds, the dehydrofluorination of hydrofluorocarbons, and the chlorodefluorination of fluorocarbons.